canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2016/Tiffany VS Canku (feat. Mina, Lightning, Honey
Tiffany ist in einer Bibliothek Tiffany: Läuft die Kamera?^^ Mina: Ja, die Kamera läuft Tiff^^ Tiffany: Ok^^ Canku, es tut mir leid.... für dich ^-^ geht aus Hook sitzt auf einer Brücke und schaut runter Canku the Cruel, it's her rule das war nie cool, you fool ;) trotz deiner Statur wirst du im Battle klein gemacht du hast CS besiegt, was Tiff nicht schaffte? Haste fein gemacht gute Nacht Canku, dein Bett wird das letzte sein, was du sehen wirst es tut mir auch leid, dass du schon im Achtel gehen wirst 1 schaut aus dem Fenster ihres Hauses Zhiwu, wie geht’s dir so? ^^ Prima wie ima, nicht?^^ seit der Runde gegen Lightning weißt du was ein Nahtod ist beweise mir, dass du was besonderes bist denkt man sich deine Größe weg, bleibt von dir nichts Glückwunsch, du hast CS zweimal im Battle gef*ckt aber du wurdest im Nahkampf schon oft genug von CS gekickt auch wenn du immer gewannst, warst du im Leben immer ein ewiger Verlierer die Hälfte deiner Freunde im SSW-Wiki sah man später nie wieder doch sag nochmal dass du dieses mal gegen CS eine Chance hast wenn du nicht mal ohne den Uservote Lightning schlagen kannst Canku the Fluffle macht einen auf Gangster, mit ihrem Haustier-Digimon Agumonia ist nichts außer eine Mini-Song Sag mal, wie ist die Luft da oben? Muss sehr schön sein oder warum bist du wohl abgehoben? Fiona hatte recht, du hattest sie geschlagen die Zoey doch ich bin nicht Zoey, sondern Tiffany! Hook taucht als Weihnachtskugel auf Hohoho Canku, fröhliche Weihnachten! Jetzt kannst du endgültig einpacken und du sagtest, ich stehe auf ein Mannsweib? Sagte das Mannsweib! Ich fande deine Punchlines einfach nur erbärmlich ich bin CS in schei*e? Du bist Senji in männlich! CS braucht die Pillen mehr als du? Ist das dein Ernst? Deine Lines sind wie du, du f*ckst dich selbst! 2 steht vor der Iron Fortress Ist das nicht peinlich, dass deine Existenz auf den Raiju basiert? Mit deinen Aussagen gegen den Raiju hast du nicht nur Thundering Rain blamiert Lightning mit Aussagen zu kicken, die nicht treffen, wenn sie von dir kommen und das blöde daran, dank dem Uservote hast du gewonnen du sagtest was gegen mich? Na warte das einzige, was größer ist als du ist deine Klappe Canku läuft rum, was für ein innovativer Running Gag fast genauso aufregend wie Katrin liegt im Bett Komplimente verteile ich nicht mehr, kapiers endlich ich gebe dir erst eins, wenn dein Leben beendet ist Weihnachten steht vor der Tür, als Geschenk habe ich dann gegen Canku gewonnen es ist kein Zufall dass ich eiskalt einen Weihnachtsbaum als Gegner bekomme den Sieg in dem Jahr, von dem kannst du nur noch träumen wenn ich dir einen Kieferbruch gebe, rede ich von Bäumen du bist eine Intelligenzbestie, kein Wunder dass niemand mit dir freiwillig abhängt was machst du in der Stadt, wenn du nur im Wald überleben kannst? Hook sitzt in ihrem Büro Canku, du bist endlich raus aus dem Turnier du bist doch wegen dem Fame und dem Geld nur hier Canku, mach dich nicht größer als du schon bist wärst du mein Gegner, gäbe ich dir keine Schonfrist 3 steht in einem beleuchteten Raum Ich brauche dich eigentlich nicht mehr zu battlen, da du einfach nur ne overhypte Leopardin bist da du dich größer machst als du bist, deshalb hast du immer den Raiju gedisst und dein Baummodus ist einfach nur sinnlos nimmt man dir den weg bist du deinen Sinn los von einer Bedrohung zu einem Held Canku the Cruel ist nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst Armin will mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben er bevorzugt CS mehr als dich, hiermit hängst du am Galgen wie fühlt es sich an, wenn eine Kunstfigur so langsam zerbricht? Du weißt selbst dass du fliegst, dann verrate mir mal, warum du deinen Fans noch versprichst das Battle zu gewinnen? Das wirst du nicht du bist zwar nicht Song, doch du bist im Inneren ne B*tch mal gucken wie lange es dauert, bis du endlich kapierst dass ich mich weiterentwickle, während du auf deinen Level stagnierst damit jeder Turnierfavorit noch sein Freilos erhält bekomme ich einfach den schlechtesten im verbliebenen Teilnehmerfeld – dich......mein Freilos Hook Storm steht hinter Tiffany Zhiwu, es ist eh klar, dass du in deinem eigenen Turnier die Battles manipulierst während du beim Kämpfen die erste bist, die kapituliert ich wollte dich foltern, dir endgültig das Leben nehmen und dann kam Senji und fing an, mir und dir eiskalt die Show zu stehlen kriegst du mit, wie schnell du ersetzt werden kannst wenn man nichts besonderes an sich hat? Du bist kein Gegner, nur ein zu groß geratener Schwachmat von einer Vergewaltigung kann man bei dir nur sprechen, wenn man bedenkt, was Guanmu mit dir gemacht hatte Kategorie:CtC 2016 Achtelfinale